Let It Go
by PJOfan4ever
Summary: After being home schooled all her life Elsa finally goes to high school for senior year. Jack Frost goes to high school at make up for the time he lost when he died.what will he do when he finds a pretty girl with the same powers as him? will she conceal her powers or let it go? Jack sees her struggle and tires to help. JackxElsa and other Disney characters will pop up!
1. High School?

**Well, I saw Frozen and I was like, I love this movie! Then I saw Rise of the Guardians and I was like I love this movie too! Then I was like OH, MY LORD! JACK AND ELSA! It was like a match made in heaven! So I decided to make a fan fiction about them in high school and they still have their powers! In this one Jack is literally Jack Frost but in my story anyone can see him no matter what! I hope you like it! I know you will all hate me (hopefully not) but in this story Anna and Elsa aren't sisters, they are enemies! And I may have other Disney's girls be mean with her, I don't know who yet!**

**Jacks Pov:**

They were all hysterically laughing at me.

"Y-YOUR GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!" bellowed North. I knew it was a stupid idea but I never actually got to go before and I looked young enough!

"Yes! I never got to experience stuff like that when I was actually living! I think it will be fun." I replied back.

"You know you have to were shoes to school right?" said an Australian accent. "And you have to change clothes every day." I clenched me teeth.

"Of course, I know that you kangaroo!" he stopped laughing and gave me a death glare. The only person who wasn't laughing hysterically, but still had a little smile was Tooth. I looked at her pleadingly to help me out a little. She saw me and flew to the center of our circle with a serious face.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! He should be able to relive his teenage years, I wish I could." She said with a sad expression but quickly it was replaced with a dreamy look "Plus, all the girls will love him! I mean look at his teeth!" she squealed. I chuckled at rustled my hair to make it all messy; all the baby fairies around her swooned and fluttered around lazily. They all love me.

Sandy looked at me and gave me thumbs up. I always liked him the best. Him and toothy are awesome!

"Look I am the most human looking out of all of you, no offense, and I really want to do this! So I don't care what you say I'm doing it!" with that I marched out of North's hideout and heard a Russian accent say "Good luck!" On the way out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Elsa's POV:**

"I think you should wear your hair down for once" said my mother as she put my frosty hair up in a bun. My mother has chocolate brown hair and big eyes, with a petite nose and a few freckles. The only thing the same about us is our sender figures and our noses. I don't get anything from my father, who has lighter brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Mom, it looks awful down!' I replied.

"Not if you let me do it, please hunny this is your senior year!" she said with a pout face. I giggles at her.

"Fine! But it better look good!" she smiled so widely I thought it would get stuck like that. I closed my eyes and put earphones in as she undid my bun and started brushing out my hair. After 10-15 minutes she ripped out my earphones. I looked up at the mirror and gasped. My hair was in a fancy French braid with little hairs hanging around my face which I pushed back onto my scalp. I got up and twirled around to reach for my mom. I gave her a bear hug

"It's so beautiful." I whispered

"I'm glad you like it. Now you better hurry or you will be late!" I kissed her on the cheek and ran into my closet.

This was my first year going to an actual school. I know what you are thinking, that my parents are crazy. But they aren't they were just trying to protect me from…well myself, see I was born with a special gift, I can control the snow, ice, wind, you name it. My parents don't know why I was born with this, but when I was younger I could never control it. So I never went to regular school. I am so excited! I grabbed white short shorts and a light blue shirt that faded into white at the bottom. I was a loose fitting shirt that fell off my shoulder. I put a little mascara on and pink lip gloss and ran downstairs to get a poptarts.

"You ready?" my dad asked

"Are you?"

"No." he replied with a sad smile. I kissed him on the cheek and pushed him and my mom to the car. The laughed and got in the front seat as I jumped into the back. On the way there it was silent. I'm just thinking about what high school will be like. Who I will meet. Will I get a boyfriend? With that thought my fingertips turned ice cold. I gasped and started to breathe in and out until I calmed down. Not until my parents yelled my name did I realize they started talking.

"W-what?" I asked

"I said are you sure you're ready?" my dad said as he pulled up to the parking lot for my new school.

"yes dad im sure!" as I reached for the handle.

"Wait! Before you go remember conceal-"

"Don't feel, I got it Dad!" with that I grabbed the door handle and jumped out of the car. But when I put my hand on to close it frost erupted from the spot I touched. I ran before my parents saw it and changed their minds.

**I hope you guys liked it I will be uploading another chapter defiantly tomorrow! So please review and give me ideas for different characters I should feature or keep in this story I have a couple ideas already but I need more! Liv Out!**


	2. You Clean Up Good

**Hey guys! I'm so glad so many of you liked the first chapter! I have good news and bad news! Good news is here's the 2****nd**** chapter as a promised. The bad news is I won't be able to upload another chapter till Monday! Over the weekend (Including Friday if you don't) I'll be in North Carolina for a soccer tournament! Wish me luck!:)**

**Of course I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any other movie I include in here!**

**Jacks POV:**

"Wow! You clean up good!" Tooth squealed as I walked out of her bathroom with my new clothes. "Not too shabby for being 300 years old!" I chuckled and looked in the mirror. Nothing special to me, but I guess girls love clothes. I am wearing black skinny jeans and an icy blue flannel T shirt with my hair spiked up and dark blue Jordan's on my feet. I smiled; it was nice to change out of that hoodie. I turned back to Tooth to see her talking with her baby fairies. I smiled and wrote a note for her

_I could see you were busy so I left! Thank you for helping me steal…I mean "pay" for the new clothes! I will come back later to tell you everything!_

_Love you Tooth,_

_Jack_

With that I found the nearest exit and speed off to my new high school.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I walked up to a huge school with "Burgess High School" written in huge black letters on the front. It looked to be about 3 stories and was made out of marble and bricks. Fancy. I joined the group of kids that were walking into the school; hopefully I could meet a couple chill people. Ha-ha get it? Chill? Never mind. I walked into the school and turned left towards the door that said office. A grumpy looking lady sat there next to a pretty woman who looked friendly. They both ha people talking to them, I waiting in line. With my luck the grumpy old ladys girl left and she looked at me.

"Next" she barked

"Nah, Im cool. I'll just wait" I replied

"She's married sweet cheeks. Next!" she croaked

I rolled my eyes and asked her for my class schedule since I didn't get it over the summer for obvious reasons. She gave it to me and as she leaned in her clothes and breath smelled like cigarettes. Gross.

"Your homeroom is to the left, up the flight of stairs, then make a right by 4 doors. Its room 109."

I tried not to gag as I nodded and fast walked out of there. Not before flashing a pearly white smile at the pretty lady. She just rolled her eyes and went back to work. It was worth a try. Being the way I am, when I got out of the office I had totally forgotten the lady's directions. Damn, first day of school and im going to be late. I do remember her saying going up a flight of stairs, so I went to the nearest stairs. As I was climbing up them I looked behind me to see a beautiful girl behind me. I smirked and when I reached the stairs I whipped around and flashed her a smile. She jerked back in surprise and almost fell back words if not for my reflexes. I caught her by the wrist and pulled her back up her face inches from mine. She smiled and let out a little breath. She smelled like cinnamon.

"Thanks, that would have been bad." She laughed

"Yeah, no one likes fallen down stairs."

"Not one of my many hobbies." She laughed. I liked her laugh.

"So what homeroom are you in?" I asked hoping it was the same as mine.

"Umm…117" she replied looking down at her schedule. Shoot.

"Well do you know where this room is?" I asked

"No sorry! But it must be on the floor, opposite of the way I go." Her eyebrows cringed together and she was thinking. I chuckled and motioned her to walk up the stairs with me. As we walked she sje asked me where I was from. I was drawing a blank.

"Don't hurt yourself." I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Im from Canada." I replied stupidly. She just laughed.

"Im from right here." **(im not sure where here is yet, so…just back it up for a second)**

I nodded and opened the door for her. She blushed and walked through giving me a silent thank you. I smiled crookedly back.

"Well if this was goes 110,111,112-" she pointed to the right "Then this was is where you should be going." She pointed to the right. I smiled at her and turned and jogged down the hallway. I turned back around to see her walking towards her class.

"Hey! I forgot to tell you my name! Its Jack Frost! What's yours?" I yelled down the hallway.

She turned around and laughed.

"Im Anna!" with that she twirled around and walked into her class, as I walked into mine.

**HAHAHAH YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS ELSA! BOOYA! Sorry if that pisses you off ahha but I didn't want them to see each other and be like "I LOVE YOU!" I want to take my time. Haah that's why id dint explain what she looked like. Im sorry if its short its im going out to eat soon and I won't have the energy to type this when I get back so I tried to squeeze one in right now. I hope you guys like this chappy! If you blinked at all while reading this than you have to review haha but srsly please review follow and favorite!:) Liv Out!**

on


	3. Im Elsa

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, I just totally forgot! But I hope you guys like the newest chapter! You may see a snippet of somebody from a totally different story but I love them so I just had to put them in!**

**I don't own anything! I'm not that cool!**

**Elsa's POV:**

Running into school is not a good idea.

"No running!" one teacher yelled as I sped past her. I slowed down and leaned against the closets wall taking out my schedule. My homeroom was 201 Mrs. Nash. I had a little time so I headed to the bathroom. I checked my platinum blonde hair and reapplied my lip gloss when I heard the first bell ring. I ran out of the bathroom and passed the office I peaked in and saw the back of a dyed pure white haired boy, he was still in line. _He's going to really late! _I thought to myself, but I couldn't worry about him. I busted through the doors of the stairwell and ran up 2 flights of stairs. I could feel flurry's flying out behind me. _Conceal, don't feel!_ I ran through the hallway, found room 201, and ran in just as the bell rang. Mrs. Nash smiled at me. "Just on time you can sit next to..." she pointed to a boy and looked at him, asking for his name through her eyes. "Flynn Rider." He responded lazily. She pointed to the desk next to him, I sat down and got a good look around

The front had a podium with a stool and a few feet to the right were her desk and a smart board. On the right side were just wooden shelves from floor to ceiling. They were marked 1 to 10. Shelf 10 was just filled with a globe and different knick knacks from different countries. She had different textbooks and papers as well. Shelves 9, 8, and 7 were closed with inspirations posters on them. Shelf 6 had RESPECT in huge letters on the top shelf and the rest were filled with dictionaries and thesauruses. Shelves 5, 4, 3, and 1 were also closed. Shelf 2 had different reading books and an old DVD Player. The back and left side walls were blank, probably going to be filled in throughout the year. There were windows on the back wall. When you looked out you could see the parking lot below.

I then took a look and Mrs. Nash. She was about 40 with curly hair that went down to her chin. You could see the grey hairs peeking through her dyed brown hair. Her eyes were a light brown with smile crinkles around them. She had light silver eye shadow on with a little mascara, and lip gloss over her puffy pink lips. Her skin was pulled tight over her face with sharp, high cheekbones. She was scary skinny and wore many bracelets and necklaces. She was wearing plain black slacks and a red sweater with a pink scarf. She was pretty enough but looked sickly skinny.

"Hello everyone, Im Mrs. Nash and I will be your homeroom teacher! Any of you taking basic English Lit will have me!" she said with a smile. _I have honors English Lit _I thought to myself sadly. She seemed really cool and nice.

"Now you may all talk quietly until announcements start." With that she turned around and stated getting ready for her first class. I reached under my desk to see witch class I have next when I head a "Hey" come from beside me.

I turned as saw that boy Flynn looking at me. He had cute chocolate eyes with brown shaggy hair that seemed like he tried to style upwards. His eyes glinted with mischief and I knew right away that he was a trouble maker. I smiled and nodded in his direction before turning back to my schedule.

"Your new here right, never saw you before. I would have remembered you." He suddenly got slapped in the back of the head by the girl behind him.

'Hey remember you have a girlfriend Rider!" she reminded the boy. He rubbed the back of his head

"I was just being polite."

"Yeah I'm sure you were." She turned ad smiled at me. She had beautiful long red hair that looked like it was just blown by an ocean breeze. She had long eyelashes and pretty sea blue eyes with a few freckles on her nose. "Hi, I'm Ariel Little. Don't mind Flynn."

"I'm Elsa Ariendale, it's nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"Where you from?" she asked.

"I'm from here, but I was homeschooled my whole life."

"The must've sucked." Flynn interrupted but Ariel slapped him again.

"Flynn! Don't be so rude."

"I'm sorry Jeez."

"Ha-ha its fine, but no It didn't suck, it was just different." With that the bell rang and the three of us got up and walked out."

"What do you have next?" Ariel asked.

"Um, biology with Mr. Cruiser."

"Drn im not in that class, are you Flynn?"

"No, but-" he said peeking at my schedule "You have lunch with us and our friends so you should sit with us."

I nodded with a smile and made my way to my next class. The next 5 periods were boring and nobody talked to me. I saw a couple cute boys and nice girls but I never got the guts to talk first. Finally the last bell before Lunch ran and I walked to the cafeteria.

I got in line and bough a piece of pizza, lime Jell-O, a bag of pretzels, and water. After I paid I walked through the cafeteria trying to find Flynn and Arial. Suddenly I heard a screech behind me.

"OMG PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE SO DEAD!" a beautiful blonde yelled at a handsome raven haired boy. He laughed and while she tried to hit him he caught her wrist and flung her to him, kissing her. Her anger deflated and she smiled.

"Love you Wise Girl" he murmured.

I turned away smiling, but a pang a jealousy wrenched through me. I wished someone loved me that much. Finally I saw Arial waving her hands trying to get my attention. I walked over to her and her group of friends. She patted down between her and this dirty blonde girl. I sat down shyly as everyone got quiet.

"Everyone this is Elsa, Elsa this is everyone." Arial said blandly.

The girl next to me smiled. "Hi, I'm Aurora Beauty." I nodded and smiled.

"Im Hiccup." A scrawny boy with scruffy brown hair said.

"Kristoff." A burly guy with sandy blonde hair grunted.

Flynn winked as I went past him and my eyes landed on Chinese with pretty straight black hair.

"Im Mulan, and this is my boyfriend Shang." I nodded and got to a girl who looked ready for a fight.

"Astrid" she mumbled. I nodded trying to take everything in when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well looky here. We have a new girl to the loser table."

**I'm sure you guys can tell the people I popped in there. Percabeth! Haha anyway sorry I didn't really want to explain what everyone looked like because you all already know what they look like. Sorry if this chapter was boring I just wanted to introduce everyone so we can get the story going! Please review, follow and favorite! Liv Out!**


End file.
